


A scene from Ok, We’re in Trouble

by Totally_an_Avacado



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Art, Bondage, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Sex Pollen, also technically, but it is inspired by an explicit fanfic, jet is just kinda watching, not gonna have anything explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_an_Avacado/pseuds/Totally_an_Avacado
Summary: In progress art of a scene from Ok, We’re in Trouble. Going to keep updating it as I develop and finish the drawing. If you’ve stumbled upon this and haven’t read any of the three fics from Sokka, Zuko, and Jet’s POVs I highly recommend you do.
Relationships: Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. first sketches and stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Okay, we’re in trouble - Jet’s POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272652) by [The_Devils_Palace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devils_Palace/pseuds/The_Devils_Palace). 



first sketches and color scheme planning


	2. more color and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you rather more frequent updates with less progress (kind of what I’ve been doing so far) or less frequent updates but more progress each update?


End file.
